Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis, pr the ability to mentally control fire, is one of the more common gifts, belonging to a number of magical species across the world. Despite this, Pyrokinesis is often quite difficult to wield effectively, as the slightest jump in emotion may make it surge out of control. As Used by a Low Level Being Low level beings are generally not capable of handling fire or immense amounts of heat physically, or for extended periods of time. At this level, Pyrokinesis has three main uses: *Heat Generation: The ability to generate and maintain high levels of heat. The amount of heat generated varies with the being, but is generally limited to the being's physical person. In the upper range of this level, beings may concentrate enough heat in a specific area to create a small flame. *Heat Manipulation: The ability to manipulate heat created from a source other than the being's own self. Heat may be manipulated from a natural source, but the amounts of heat controlled are often not hot enough to be used offensively. Beings may lose control of heat in the face of a much more skilled opponent with the same power. *Heat Resistance: The ability to withstand high levels of heat. This varies from witch to witch. Witches with this power may not be as effected by fireballs or heat-based attacks, and can often handle hot objects without harm. As Used by a Middle Level Being Mid Level Beings are much more dangerous than their lesser brethren, the Low Level Beings, however, the basic powers remain the same. At this level, fire can be manipulated, but often, cannot be produced. *All abilities mentioned above. *Fire Manipulation: Mid Level Beings are capable of directly manipulating flame, so long as their is a constant source of them, such as a lighter or nearby fire. This may be limited by the user's ability to withstand heat, and also by how large the fire being manipulated is. *Fire Resistance: Mid Level Beings display the ability to directly resist flames, to varying degrees. In addition to this, they also display resistance to high levels of heat. As a result, beings with this ability may be able to ignore or withstand fireballs thrown at them. As Used by a High Level Being High Level Beings display either total, or almost total, control over flame and its elements. High Level Beings show the ability to manipulate flame, produce it, survive extreme heat, even handle fire or heat in other forms. *All mentioned above. *Fire Generation: High Level Beings display the ability to produce fire at will, often in the form of fireballs, or fire columns. This power may be concentrated in the hands, but can be activated by mental command in the particularly powerful. *Heat Immunity: High Level Beings often display an immunity to heat, and as a result, will usually be able to withstand flame attacks. The highest levels have also shown the ability to handle molten rock for short periods of time, ging so far as to be submerged in it without any repercussions. As Used by a Charmed One All abilities mentioned above, except far stronger. Charmed Beings with Pyrokinetic abilities have shown the ability to control fire, even when it was produced by another high level being, as well as having complete immunity to fire and heat based attacks. Unique Uses Each being is different, and as a result, will show the ability to use their power in a way completely unique from any other. *Pyrokinetic Temperament: Ability belonging to Mai Davidson. This ability allowed her to use flame to show her emotions, however, this ability is often beyond her conscious control. Notable Users Mai Davidson A High Level Pyrokinetic, Mai was capable of the following: *''Fire Generation'': Mai maintains the ability to actively create and control flame, whether from the hands or any location she desires. In times of stress, this ability will flare out of control, with active flames playing along her body. *''Fire Manipulation'': Mai is also capable of using her powers to control flames that she has not produced. She has shown the ability to wrest control away from High Level demons. *''Heat Immunity'': Thought to be a power passed on from her mother, Mai is capable of surviving the heat of molten rock for short periods of time, the first witch to have shown such an ability. Category:Stub Category:Powers